


[Podfic of] a perception of sweethearts passing through

by exmanhater, Readbyanalise010



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria touches her forehead to the cool rough sheets, spreads her legs, and closes her eyes tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] a perception of sweethearts passing through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a perception of sweethearts passing through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534664) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



Cover art by: Yue_IX

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1msHyLC) [9.5 MB] ||| [audiobook](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/a%20perception%20of%20sweethearts%20passing%20through.m4a) [18 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 20:32

**Streaming:**  



End file.
